(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair-trimming device, and in particular, a hair-trimming device having two handles with both ends mounted with razor-mounting portions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to obtain a neat and well-groomed appearance, a person needs a good hair-trimming device to trim his hair occasionally. Presently, there are trimmers available which are available in the market. Commonly, these trimmers have a cutting head (in which one blade reciprocates against another) that is fixed in a single position and extends from the front of the unit. For cutting the hair to a uniform length, one may use an attachment comb that spaces the cutting head from the skin by a specified distance. Typically, it is suggested that the trimmers be used to cut the hair against the grain, i.e., opposite to the direction in which the hair naturally grows. One problem with many currently available trimmers relates to the relationship between the cutting head and the handle (or main body) of the unit. Oftentimes the user must position his hand and arm in potentially uncomfortable or awkward positions in order to have the cutting head aligned in the desired position with  the face and/or the neck. 